


饮鸩止渴

by Ohrringe



Series: 潮汐 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, mermaid, ons - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 医生说：“小心传染”，其实也就是这个意思。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Series: 潮汐 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572382
Kudos: 6





	饮鸩止渴

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢锤锤的约稿！我爱她一辈子！
> 
> 狮医。nc17注意。之前微博上兴起的人鱼AU。
> 
> 根本看不出来的单向暗恋注意。

很多人在听过故事或者看见那个十字项链之后，就铁定认为奥利弗弗莱门特是个能把圣经倒背如流的家伙。

实际上。你的脑子只能记到书的一半。能记住一半已经不赖了，剩下的一半还要再次均分，记在军队里学到的和在军队的医疗上学到的。紧急包扎术，紧急输液术，紧急心脏复苏术。

半吊子出身的医生。不得不说，你是靠着鼻子才走到今天的位置。敏锐又准确。只要有人开了口，就能知道对方说的到底是实话还是谎话。

**亲爱的老大哥用慈祥又宽厚的眼神看着所有人** 。然后伺机将他们一个一个杀死在座位上。

所以你知不知道，但他深吸一口气，仍摆出一副之前诚恳的，不容置疑的态度来，你知不知道他现在是几期症状？

这需要有技巧性的询问，不动声色的引诱。但实际上，吉尔斯对他开始说出这个事情出来的时候，也就表明他确实是一无所知。对这个病症，对它相关的解决方法。古斯塔夫什么都没有告诉他。

还有最后一件事。这个半吊子医生态度依旧很好，对他的挚友言语中肯，语言简练，他最后向吉尔斯问道的是古斯塔夫的症状有没有根据他的行为而出现了明显的减轻这种事。

相比之前，那位身材高大的教官犹犹豫豫地说，好了不少。

用肉眼能看出来的好？他追问。

是的，能看出来。

这是作为一件事情的最优先保障，如果要按他脑子除了圣经之外腾出的那一半的一半来解释的话，这是一种对病情评估的首要检查。他在龙骑兵里学会的是一定要先将注意力放在一些明显但非致死性的受伤部位，而不是直接判断哪些威胁生命的创伤会导致致命。举个眼前的例子来说，古斯塔夫的病情会让他必死无疑。但是一线希望就在于此。

在于这种事。

父说，“ ** _看顾在患难中的孤儿寡妇_** ”——指的也莫过于这么一回事。

临走前吉尔斯塞进他手里的——再有那么十几分钟前者就要上车前往机场，于是把钥匙交给了他。过后的三到四分钟里，奥利弗开始按耐不住地分析他们到底交往了多长时间，这把钥匙搁在吉尔斯的裤兜里陪他跑过了几次训练。他拿着这个回家，绕过厨房和客厅，到处都有着折了角的书本。他们的教官，对着新人们严厉，回来却要小心翼翼地就像是摆弄一片棉纸。你不能让它有一点点褶皱，只能五指稍微并拢，用指头将它托起来。马蹄铁和樱桃。鲜红的樱桃对于彼得来说的诱惑不止介于眼睛，还有心灵。他拿着单独一个的钥匙开了门。现在赌一把的是古斯塔夫会不会出现在客厅。如果出现在客厅的话会不会在看见他的一瞬间就拿起手边任何一样东西，包括厚实的欧洲通用药典，大学时期的护理学入门，或者是满满一杯咖啡朝他砸过来。

就像当年揪着他的领子那样。他也承认自己记忆上的片面化。但是接着去想象对方身上出现鳞状皮肤的样子——在过往的历史中，有人将其比喻为毒果。有人会去肆意散播这种病毒，几乎就形成了最早的性爱派对。海滩索多玛。如果不去拼命地回忆着几年前的埃博拉，恐怕连奥利弗自个也有些失控。

**想象病毒。**

**想象死掉的鱼的眼睛。**

他猛然责怪起自己不曾问过吉尔斯古斯塔夫身体里拟化像的鱼一样的尾巴是什么颜色。透过百叶窗的阳光是否能看到他皮肤上闪烁过的粼光。而他会以调查问卷来搪塞对方，就像是嗜睡量表或者酒精戒断状态评定表。他会摆出一副为难但是且坚定的模样告诉吉尔斯他现在所做的一切都是为了保证自己能够更加细致地调查。

他也知道自己如果说古斯塔夫是零号病患吉尔斯会是什么表情。老大哥什么都知道。还要知道的更多。奥利弗关上了门，却发现自己输给了自己。客厅是一种被连续收拾过好几次的整洁，有些书本一眼看上去就知道在卫生间里待过，而且被无意间放在了地砖上，所以上面会有被水浸湿但是又被重力施加而出现的局部压平。对待客人。

为了保险起见，他随手拿了一本作为届时没话可说的谈资。他不能和对方谈工作，会被反驳地一无是处——即便他现在做的不错，没有出现什么新上班蹩脚家伙到把圆珠笔划在自个脸上这种举动。他可以拿着上下衬了好几张相同复印纸的垫板，一下了观测台就让那些被装备和窄小空间闷出一点汗来的队友们回答有或者没有，是或者不是。非要去讲，他比他更有效率，至少不会为了谁填错了单子这种事反反复复地跑上几趟。对方甚至都可能忘了绝对不能带着医疗手套去按电梯按钮这种事。

等等。在拧开卫生间门的那一刻他才恍然大悟。古斯塔夫的一期症状。现在他心里就差不多明白个大概，于是对着浴缸里的男人打招呼。摆出一副足够自然的样子。同事的关心。只可惜你来晚了，能看见的只有还覆盖在膝盖和手肘上的鳞片。奥利弗开始在心里感慨吉尔斯宝刀未老。古斯塔夫靠在浴缸被打磨柔和的边角上，看上去就像是被热气熏迷了，可水还是适合鱼类的常温状态。他的态度显得有些过于平静和无所事事，后者绝对是刻意摆出来给对方看的结果。在吉尔斯离开和自己踏入家门的这段时间内，他心里一定做了无数次的演算，到最后依旧摆出一副难啃的骨头架势。出在恢复期的病患偏过头，扬高自个的下巴看着眼前的旧时。

再打一次赌，他张嘴一定会先喊自己的姓氏。古斯塔夫管所有人都喊着名字，管吉尔斯叫吉尔，管艾曼纽叫艾玛，管朱利安叫朱利，那是种过于亲密才会有的省略。唯独对奥利弗是特殊关照，即使情况再怎么变化，弗莱门特。弗莱门特。

凯笛。而你向来不甘示弱。那本书的作用几乎可以说是零了，因为你们之间总能有某种方法把气氛降到冰点或者搞得火热，后者说的是争吵，吵到谁先说脏话，谁将谁驱逐出谁的地盘。只需要短短一句话。古斯塔夫脸色的鳞片在灯光和自然光的折射下变幻出类似他皮肤的颜色，但是又偏一点点银，就像是PVC塑料。他的脖子和他的腰上，看上去就像是合成上去的，如果被拍下来，一定会有很多人说这样的景象根本不可能是真照片。奥利弗俯下身，好让自己看上去还像是过来为病人做复查的医生。

你还想这样瞒到什么时候？

要记得耐心，因为所有的病人并不会在第一时间对你坦诚心扉。他扭过半个身子看到浴缸里他的身体，尚未完全被治好的，慢慢愈合的伤口，那是所有人都不愿意看到的部分。他把手伸到水里，连袖子都没有拽上去，松紧带的袖口依旧拴在他的手腕上，随着他一起没入水里，抓住对方的膝盖，滑腻感第一时间包裹住了他的指纹，将它们都抚平了。奥利弗突然明白为什么身体会第一时间做出对这种感觉的抵触，是因为如果不这样的话就会接着摸，然后上瘾，再也摆托不了。

非要找个什么理由的话，就称呼为触摸检查吧。在此之后，要开始询问第二个问题。他的手指能摸到古斯塔夫的膝盖骨，那些让人第一时间感觉到瘦骨嶙峋这个词的方方角角，只不过是下意识的这么认为，当你摸上他的小腿时，你就能感觉到肌肉和水流都在往一个方面缓慢缩动。但是没有任何反抗，甚至连弗莱门特都没有。

由此可以得出的结论是，对方的声带依旧被那些假性变异体占据着。它们被迫让他从肺里发声——他这些天不知道参考了多少解剖图。历年历代，人们都在对病情过分歌颂。他的手顺着古斯塔夫的小腿摸上脚踝，而水因为衣料的纹理已经浸湿到了他的小臂。它们蔓延地如此之快，但是停在了一个没法再上引导的高度。他认为自己的手肘以下和古斯塔夫现在是一样的感受。他摸到了对方脚上的小片尾鳍，那里正在缓慢地进化，重新变成人类。

问第二个问题吧。奥利弗想让自己表现地像个普通同事。他把书放到了不会被沾湿的地方，却又离自己不是很远——他尚存侥幸，想着总会用到的。然后将湿淋淋的手和松紧带衣袖从水里抽出来，扭回身子。他先是从下巴入手，在没有得到任何回应之后再变本加厉地贴上对方的脸颊边沿，很轻易就找到了几条缝隙，他将小指塞进最边缘的那个，刚好将他的指腹埋进去。半鱼半人的家伙开始挣扎，手指握住他奥利弗的手腕，握住吸饱了水了松紧带处最厚的布料。他挣扎，喉咙里沙沙作响但是没有真正发声，就像是气急败坏地小孩子会对着对手做出威胁那样。可只要他这样做，那几道仿鱼鳃就会像是要呼吸一样张开，对方的指头就进的更深，直到他完完全全地摸到了古斯塔夫，几乎要融进他体内。赌约成了一团废纸，现在你迫不及待地想要去吻这个男人。

**这个病毒原体。**

**零号病患。**

**毒果。**

**塞壬。**

伊甸园里的蛇。他的眼睛和鱼类的眼睛根本不一样，他的眼睛是棕色的。就像是幼年想象中的基督头发的颜色。而古斯塔夫现在真的宛如被堵住呼吸鳃一样开始呼吸急促。吉尔斯就是这样被蛊惑了，所有人都是，历年历代，所有歌颂你心中的人形怪物。

第二个问题是。奥利弗看着他的脸，即使对方看起来的动作好似情人：几乎是温柔地去询问，还想将自己的力量传递过来，给予安全感。可古斯塔夫的呼吸就像有人活生生扼制了，掐死了。

你一次需要多少精液才能被喂饱，嗯？这个男人说。

小拇指在古斯塔夫的伤口里来回磨蹭。军队里的学校会教给人的询问方法是面对看到的病情，应当一针见效，快速找到解决方案。对方的脸颊以奥利弗能感觉到的程度从和水一样的温度到水滴全部蒸发干在脸上，他的脊背骨压着浴缸壁，痛感会由肋软骨包裹住他的整个胸腔，可他还是在躲。指头摸到的是和刚刚脱了皮的嘴唇一样的新肉，但连一滴血都没有。他的两条膝盖在水中浮起，又像是亚特兰蒂斯重新沉没于无尽的深海，以至于每一口喘气都变成了一种奇怪的奢望——即使奥利弗并没有去碰他的脖子。

是，是，是。没错。我知道那样挺疼的，疼到你甚至没空管我是否在脱衣服，就算把手拿开了，也只能继续像个无脊椎动物一样靠在浴缸里。他跨进水里，因为低于体温的水而打了个寒颤，只是抖了抖小腿。他在古斯塔夫面前跪俯下来，弯着腰，对于另一个人的视角而言看上去更像是蓄势待发。更像是伏击。他想要避开对方正视着自己的脸，但能做的就只有偏过头去，然后野兽的嘴就靠上来，咬住了他侧颈上的血管，把那片负责拉伸的肌肉舔得发烫。最开始还什么都感觉不到，痛意在几秒之后才会迫使你将手盖在对方的肩膀和胸口上想要将其推开。奥利弗的牙齿正拽着那片皮肤撕咬，他的手还按在古斯塔夫的腹部，使对方不会胡乱挣扎，在皮肤中，他尝到了水里的漂白剂味道，心想在之前最坏的阶段，那人的肺部会不会都是灌满了这种被消毒之后的水。他的手往下摸，却太过往下了，摸到的是对方的大腿根部。安慰剂这个词跳进他的脑海中，随之而起的动作是他狠狠地掐了一把手里的软肉。

要知道的是，他现在干的事不会有任何效果。说不定还会加重对方的情况。操他妈的病毒。为什么会有人对此冠以相爱的名号来？奥利弗几乎是失了力，导致对方在他的手下发出一声接着一声的倒吸气，最后不得不握住他的手腕施以安抚，亦或者说是不得要领的制止。他看着眼前男人脖子上红色的一圈斑点，多到等吉尔斯回来甚至都难以开口去解释。他的两只手都在尽力掰开对方腿间的耻骨，直到它们张开的幅度能让自己的腰挤进去，古斯塔夫的头磕在浴缸沿上，可他只能发出一声闷哼，转而想要扭过上半身使得自己两只手可以垫着自己的侧脸，可他的动作只是让自己往奥利弗的身上蹭，直到对方能轻而易举的控制住自己的一只膝盖。尺骨和桡骨因为另一个硬物而产生一种即将被折断的疼痛，他想要挣扎，可是完全做不到，整个胸腔都是悬空着的，有水在新形成的拱洞间来回对流，可实际上，它们只是一滩死水。古斯塔夫枕在自己的胳膊上，几乎无比想念另一个人温热的嘴唇。

而他现在正马上要被暴徒强奸。至少他自己是这么感觉的。奥利弗的手指混合着水刺激着他好不容易重新剥离出来的人类器官，几乎是整根没入进去又拔出来，重复再重复。吉尔斯说他会叫一个人来帮忙，一个懂得医疗知识并对此有研究的人。古斯塔夫半张着嘴，手臂侧面的骨头正好镶入他的嘴唇上，可能是尺骨也可能是桡骨，对方的指头戳得他连同着下腹一起痉挛起来。

别动。那个在战场上才成为了医生的人说，仿佛他只是在对着病人的腹部敲击和按压，以此来查看对方是否有痛源。他拿出带有点震慑味道的语气，防止对方因为别人的触碰而本能的躲开。很多病人都会因为那些用力的按压而害怕到一时间不知道自己是哪里感到痛。

虽然和他现在做的事相差无几。古斯塔夫舔湿了自己的嘴唇好缓解过度干燥对他的另一重折磨，他没法重新回到水里，没有退路——奥利弗将他挤得太紧，只要往后退就会撞到指尖上。对方还在抠挖着，就仿佛在他体内埋下了什么种子。有人说要给他重新找个医生来照顾。他只是犹豫，犹豫了一会儿，最终还是答应了。否则我会渴死，对不对？身上有着似银子一般闪闪发光的鳞片的男人用手捂住了自己的嘴。

用阿托品来代替吗丁啉，这也就是想一想就会明白的事。有时候也无可奈何。古斯塔夫在对方加进第三根指头的时候吐出自己的食指指节，低声发出喘息，他的胸腔和他的假鳃都在运作，鼓起来，再返回去。之后奥利弗就伸手过去摸他的胸口，要不然就直接把嘴唇贴上去吮吸，直到那枚乳头鼓胀地就像个珠子。他咬了一会手指就歇一会儿，手上从大拇指的肌肉到掌沿全是牙印。当对方把阴茎抵上去的时候，他反倒不咬了，往后推搡着，做最后一点无济于事的挣扎。

**医生说，小心传染。**

奥利弗凑上去狠狠堵住他的嘴，牙齿撞上牙齿。 **我只是过来喂个鱼** 。他被顶到感觉入口处依旧有痛意。就像被人穿透腹部。这让古斯塔夫下意识去摸，可是只会被越顶越深。几乎难以发出除了单音节词之外的任何句式。他的嘴唇刚刚因为接吻磕上了牙齿，一定是破了皮，在他舔舐的时候感觉到了一点点蛰痛。

更令人感到讥讽的是，圣痕这个词出现在古斯塔夫的脑子里。他被颠簸地厉害，只能抓紧浴缸边缘，也不敢去看自己的手，因为在吉尔斯亲吻他的时候，他也是盯着自己紧抠着瓷砖的手背。看见上面的一点点静脉曲张。如果形成了某种新的联想记忆的话，那么他这辈子也别想再去看对方的脸。在他的身体里翻搅的男人趴在他的身上又舔又咬。只要他敢垂下头去看，那团凌乱的头发就能至此之后死死印在脑海之中。

唯一方法就是好好闭上自己的眼睛。就当放在手里的是同一种药。虽然阿托品过量就会出现中毒症状。每一口吞下去的唾液都是铁锈味道和疼痛，他最后将两只手都伸出来，搂住面前人的脖子。这个半吊子医生开的药方就和他本人一样不靠谱。而他只能希望自己的病情能维持到吉尔斯从前线回来的那天。


End file.
